The present invention relates generally to a screen blanker for a monitor of a computer system, and particularly to a screen blanker for a monitor of a personnel computer display system such as VGA (video graphic array), EGA (enchanced graphic adapter), MGA (monochrome graphic adapter), and CGA (color graphic adapter). The system will automatically clear the data image on the display screen of a monitor of a computer system after the computer has not been operated for a predetermined time period, and the data image which had disappeared will reappear on the display screen after the data has been once again keyed in by the operator.
People use computers to process large volumes of information in a variety of ways, and nowadays personnel computers have become common to most households.
During operation, if the operator of a computer leaves his or her seat for a long time without turning off the monitor, the life of the monitor will decrease rapidly. To solve this problem, a sensor installed under the seat of the operator is used to check if the operator is sitting on the seat or not. If the operator is not sitting on the seat, the data image on the display screen of the monitor will be cleared automatically, and the data image which had disappeared will reappear on the display screen when the operator's return to his or her seat.
There are, however, some drawbacks in the above conventional system:
(1) cables are needed to connect the computer and the sensor, and it is a complex and time-consuming task to install a sensor under the seat;
(2) if the operator leaves his or her seat only for a short time (for example, only to fetch a glass of water), the data image on the display screen will be cleared and displayed again within a short time period, thus the life of the monitor will be greatly damaged.